England? Arthur? World Savior? Who?
by Bubbly12
Summary: England has disappeared and no one knows what happened to him and America has become a wreck. Meanwhile, a young teen Arthur Kirkland is starting his freshman year of Highschool but some kind of evil force has a different plan for him and why this American keep calling him England? USUK, deageIggy, and OC's
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first attempt in making a USUK and Hetalia fanfic but I had some help, my friend LizzyGamma2000 and I came up with some ideas and it worked! Please comment and don't be afraid to ask as many questions as you like!**

_Prologue _

_ You really thought trapping me in a tiny box will actually last forever? Heh, you little fool _

_but I can't have you get in my way of destroying your pitiful excuse for a world. I still have _

_enough power; but not enough to kill you, and for your sake I hope you enjoy your new life _

_because when I regain my powers I'll come for you, and end you. See you very soon, my _

_sweet Britannia._

_**Okay so I know that was short but that's a prologue they can be short or long depending on the person. So you guys what do you think? Please comment really really really please we would really appreciate it!**_

_**Hey Lizz if you just read this, told you I would write it !**_

_**Also I know this is off topic but I had to do my math and maybe English HW today but I didn't so yeah**_


	2. England's disappearance

**Okay people who have written a Hetalia fanfic when you guys included France did you guys always make him speak French phrases or did you guys completely ignore it, sorry if it's dumb questions cause I don't want to mess up on anything. Well, hopefully this chapter is long and please review and be completely honest ! I thank my friend ****LizzyGamma2000**** for supporting, brainstorming, and helping me with the plot this story belongs to her as it belongs to mine**

Chapter 1

Disappearance Of England

America couldn't stop staring at the empty chair which was England, 'Where is he? He's never late, and today is the DAY I confess to him and he has to go and ruin it! Stupid Iggy, you're still cute though!' America's M-rated thoughts were interrupted by the conference doors being burst open. A man with reddish hair, bushy eyebrows, and green eyes was panting heavily and he had the look of desperation in his eyes.

"Scotland! What are you doing here?" Asked Germany; Scotland finally caught his breath and composure and he looked at all the nations. He asked them; "Where's England?" America began to worry, 'Why doesn't he know where England is?!' "We're sorry Scotland-san; but we do not know where England-san is, is something wrong?" Japan asked, he didn't show it but he was concerned about his friend. 'England I hope you are alright'

"I see, he's not here," Scotland's face gave a bored look and brushed his hair back, "well gents, sorry if I interrupted something." He began to walk off, ignoring all the looks being thrown his way until and American followed him out and grabbed a hold of him arm.

"Scott wait! You don't know where England is either?" Scotland ripped his arm from America.

"None of your business yankee!" America and Scotland glared angrily at each other.

"England is my business! Now tell me what's going on!"

Scotland smirked and replied, "The way I see it, I'm his brother, not you." He walked off again, leaving the American livid.

As Scotland left the conference building he began to call Wales.

"Hello?"

"Wales he's not there! There's no doubt, that bastard has England!" Wales had to pull away from the phone or he'd go deaf.

"Scotland calm down; Ireland and I are still looking." Scotland growled impatiently.

"Wales, you and I saw the box was broken, it proves England's spell couldn't contain him forever!"

"Don't you think I know that! But we have to think first; the spell England casted was very powerful, if he did manage to escape he would be very weak and trying to regain his strength. Attacking England would be the last thing he would do!" Wales was just as frustrated of this situation just like Scotland, 'Damn that fiend! Even with passing centuries he still remains with us!'

"Wales, I'm sorry I-" "I know, but our top priority is finding England first and we'll of that later, agreed?"

"Agreed" When his conversation with Wales ended, Scotland stared at the greying skies above and began to think back on how he discovered England's disappearance.

Flashback

As Scotland was enjoying another round at the pub he sensed something off. He began to concentrate until he finally recognized it.

"No! It can't be!" Scotland shouted, (ignoring all the looks of bystanders) he ran out the pub and went straight to England's mansion. Scotland began to deny it at first, believing it to be just a feeling but he just wanted to make sure and reassure his little brother is safe.

Scotland made it inside and instantly went searching every room and garden calling his brother's name. He'd text, call, and pace in England's living room hoping he would return. Scotland finally began to panic and called his brothers, Wales and Ireland to help him search for England.

Scotland went to search the mansion again, but for clues to where England might have gone. As he searched the basement he heard a crack and looked down to see he stepped on a black shard. He saw many tiny pieces and saw a tiny black cube with many cracks all over it. To anyone it would have looked like a small little rubix cube, but to Scotland it was the worst thing imaginable. He grabbed the box, forgetting the blood dripping from his hand when the sharp edges dug into his skin, Scotland knew he was back and England was endanger.

Flashback over

Scotland venomously said, "Korranus…"

Six Years Later

"Arthur, these lovely people want to meet you." A sandy blonde boy with bushy eyebrows looked at a young middle-age couple with nervous emerald eyes and he walked towards them.

He softly replied, "Hello, my name is Arthur, it's a pleasure to meet you two." With the cutest british accent ever!


	3. England's New Life

**Okay, this one I'm pretty sure is long cause I wrote by hand and I wasted like maybe about pages front and back. Anyways everyone thank LizzGamma2000 with this chapter and hopefully you all like it and please review! Also by the way this will have some onesided England(Arthur)/OC but it's still USUK. Just adding some jealousy in the mix(I love jealous semes)**

Chapter 2

England's New Life

Arthur's POV

Ugh…last day of summer, can't decide if I should be sad or relieved. I never like the heat, I always loved the gloomy weather, when the clouds turned grey and the temperature went cold I felt more like myself. The weird part is when I'm having a terrible day a storm is always on that day, or when I'm really happy the sun is shining brightly and everyone in general is at peace. Strange ...Anyway; off topic, my name is Arthur Kirkland, and tomorrow I'm starting my freshman year in Adonis high school and pretty soon I'll be 14! My parents promised they'll let me stay at home by myself for the weekend, while they visited relatives, finally! They're very overprotective, but I know they mean well.

I was raised in an orphanage since I was an infant, and my parents adopted me when I six years old,their names are Thomas and Marianne Kirkland. My life in the orphanage was hard, I had to snatch my food before all the older children at it all.

**Flashback**

_I continued to brush the grease off my hair, which the nuns forcefully put on me. They said without it my hair looked like a choppy mess, but mum said it looked cute, I always get embarrassed when she's too affectionate. _

_I continued to stare at the passing cars and brushing the grease out with my fingers. Mummy Marianne kept looking back at me and finally said something, "Arthur, are you nervous? I am too- um I mean it's the first time I'm being a mother and I just want to make your life perfect." We both heard a chuckle and saw mr Kirkland(Thomas) laughing._

"_You don't have to sound too emotional; Arthur, just know you're part of our family and we have great things planned ahead, together." I blushed and smiled a bit and replied with an, "Okay…"_

_We arrived at the house and Mrs Kirkland grabbed my wrist, unlocked the door, and rushed me inside. She took me up the stairs and showed me to my room. My room had light blue curtains, blue sheets, and mostly the whole room was blue-themed but what caught my eye was all the toys everywhere. _

"_ , are all these toys mine?" She smiled and patted my greased head._

"_Of course, every single thing in this room belongs to you and you could play with them right now if you want." I couldn't help myself, I ran to grab the red toy car and police car and began to act out a car chase. I was so focused in my game I barely listened to her._

"_Arthur; when you're done, come downstairs and we'll talk about rules and then a tour around the house. If we have enough time we can go and get some ice cream."_

"_Did you say ICE CREAM!"_

**Flashback Ends**

That was eight years ago, and when I turned seven I began calling them mum and dad. I never knew my biological 'parents' but I heard I was left in the wilderness to die. It didn't really matter to me; the Kirklands are my real parents, and then there's her…

Rose Hedgestone. Just saying her name makes my heart beat in speed. Full long auburn hair, ocean blue eyes, and a magnificent smile. I've felt this way ever since we first met.

**Flashback**

_The wind was strong, the rain pelted hard, and I was hiding in the forest cradling my head. Earlier, I was being chase again and being chanted out as "eyebrows". When I started school, I began getting bullied by the students. Mostly because of my eyebrows and that I was an orphan. The daily routine started when I was shoved around in a circle and then they proceeded with the name calling. They only stopped when the rain drops began feeling like pebbles and the wind was becoming stronger, so they all ran off leaving me there all alone. Then I went hiding into the forest, and it felt like I've been there before._

"_Hey kid?" A new voice, and the drops of rain stopped hitting my head. I looked up to see a girl with an umbrella above my head and she wore a blue raincoat. "Why are you here all alone, it's not safe here." The wind got even harder and blew her umbrella away, "Come on we have to find shelter or will both be flying away like the umbrella!" She grabbed my hand and we both looked around for shelter. We found a hole in a tree and we quickly huddled inside, "It looks like we both have to wait out this storm - hey I know you! You're the new boy!"_

_I let out a quick "Yes", and continued to rub my eyes but my tears continued to fall, she noticed._

"_Oh, what's wrong? Did you get hurt?" I bit my lip to hold back a sob and continued to stare down at the ground. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?"_

"_The kids from ..hic..hic..they were being hic.. ..mean to me again…" I answered, while the tears I was trying to hold back, came out freely through my cheeks. "They always tease me about my eyebrows and how my parents didn't love me, that's why I'm an orphan."_

_She rubbed her chin and gave me an examining look, then she poked one of my eyebrows and I felt my face heating up, "Well, they are pretty thick, but pretty cute too!" That shocked me, only mum said my eyebrows were cute and hearing this girl say it was making my face feel hot._

"_Um..what? No! You're lying! Everyone says they're ugly!" She gave me a smile, and I felt a beating in my chest._

"_I say they're cute and you should too! It's your face after all, and besides the eyebrows, the rest of your face isn't half bad. You just need to be more confident to build up that self esteem of yours, which I don't know why since everyone speaks fondly of you."_

"_Really?" As we talked the rain stopped, and the wind seemed to calm down, "What do they say?"_

"_They do talk about your eyebrows," I frowned, "but mostly about how smart you are, and I also heard that you can read around a 3rd grade level! If that's true it's really impressive and - oh!"_

"_What's wrong?!" She puts her hand on my forehead. _

"_Oh no you're really warm, the storm must have given you a fever!" We began walking out of the forest and I realized something, she never stopped holding my hand!_

"_My name's Rose, what is your name?"_

"_Arthur"_

**Flashback Ends**

Rose has been my best friend ever since, and now I plan on telling her how I feel. Those blue eyes and cheerful personality are what draws me more to her. It feels like it reminds me of something or someone from long ago but I can't remember. I try to remember but something always blocks it. Then there are my dreams, it's about someone. When I wake up, I feel so happy, but other times I wake up with heartaches and tears rolling down my cheeks. These dreams always been a big mystery in my life and I really want to know who is this person I dream of, I may not know his face but I remember tiny bits of my dreams.

"I'll do what I do best! And that means be the hero!"

"Hey Iggy!"

"England totally got a star stuck in his head!That's so badass! Hahahahaha!"

"Since we're all sharing our feelings, those pastries you served me when I visited your house the other day? They tasted like petrified couch stuffing."

"And the hero is me!"

"Arthur! I want you to give these fresh batch of biscuits to the Johnsons for letting you stay the night."

"Yes mum" She handed me a container of the goods, and I rode on my bike to leave my delivery and maybe if Henry's there I can chat with him a while. My mind was deep in thought, I didn't see a Caprice heading my way but when I turned to see, it was too late.

**CRASH!**

I was on the the floor, and the world was spinning so fast my eyes felt like they wanted to roll out. Then a familiar voice broke out.

"Dude! Are you okay!"

**I'm sorry if I took too long, I was very busy with school and it's tough but I have to manage through. As I mentioned, I thank Ms LizzGamma2000 for being my partner in this story and I hope you all review! Please please please review! It would mean a lot!**


	4. America's Undying Devotion

**Hello everyone! This is yours truly Bubbly12 and my friend LizzyGamma2000 and you can find her on DA! I'll you though, I think I made America a little too OOC and I'm also trying to do less flashbacks too. So anyways please enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 **

**America's Undying Devotion **

**America's POV**

I will never give up! I can't give up! I know England's out there and I will find him, until I can't anymore.

It's been eight years since he disappeared. I pestered (still do) the UK bros for more answers to why England disappeared, and they only tell me to mind my own bussiness. Those assholes! Can't they see I want to help, that I want to see England again. Why? Why won't they tell me anything? I know they know, but they won't tell anybody! I tried everything, I got so desperate I threatened to bomb them! God, what have I turned into..?

After England disappeared, we made a search team: Me, France, Japan, China, Russia, searched for three years, for the next past year Japan and France gave up. Canada also stopped around two, so I'm the only one who hasn't given up. While searching; I moved to England's home, to be honest, I stay here more than my own home and I only leave to visit Tony. Canada claims that this whole 'obsession' is ruining my life and I should let it go.

**Flashback**

"_America please, you can't keep doing doing this anymore."_

"_Shut up Canada! He's out there, I just need to find him." Canada gave me a look of sorrow and put his hand on my shoulder._

"_I know this is hard for you; it's hard for everyone, but you have to accept that England's not coming back." I slapped his hand away and pushed him away from me. Canada's back hit the wall and I glared at him, wishing he broke his spine from the impact._

"_GET OUT ! ! !"_

_Canada looked up at me trembling and whispered, "Sorry…" and got up quickly and left. He stopped to give me one pleading glance, but he knew I was never going to give up._

**Flashback Ends**

Today we are having a meeting in England. Scotland will be hosting it today and sometimes it's Wales but it's mostly Scotland. I hate him the most.

Scotland enters inside and spots me, "I see you came really early."

"What can I say, I live here too, ya know." He growls at me, "If you don't want me here so much, why don't you tell me what I to hear?"

"You already know I'll never tell you anything, and don't bother asking my brothers either. Do yourself a favor and give up." How could he be this cruel? England is his brother, so he should be begging others to help look for him.

"Also, I don't want you staying at England's place anymore. Go home America, this is family matters." I couldn't help myself, I laughed as if it was a joke and Scotland gave me a bored look.

"You know, hearing the same things being told to me over and over again get kind of boring a know Scotty." I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed tightly, but not enough to break or dislocate it, I wanted to piss him off and I knew how.

"I know you hate me because of my revolution, but it was so long ago even England let it go." Scotland stared coldly at me with his green eyes. Next thing I know, I crashed into the meeting table and my eye is swelling because that bastard decked me!

"I'll let you know this, England wouldn't want you involved." The doors opened and all the nations came in. A few gave me concerned looks but mostly everyone was used to this already. Canada didn't even want to look at me. After the meeting was over, I went to grab a cup of coffee.

"Have you any leads to where Angleterre is?" I turned to see France.

"Not yet." I hissed. I didn't want to deal with anyone today, especially not France. He gave a pitiful look and sighed.

"Did you ever considered to think maybe Angleterre doesn't want to be? Maybe you should consider Scotland's advices, they're family after all."

"Why bother talking to me about this? I already told I won't give up."

"Because I know England wouldn't to see you this way! After his disappearance you've become so angry all the time, I can't help but say it, I miss the cheerful and annoying America."

"He'll come back when England comes back." I left after that and I went for a drive around London in my caprice. I was heading back to England's place (I don't what Scotland says, I wait for England to come home).

CRASH ! ! ! !

Oh my God! I just ran over someone! I got out of my car and I saw a broken bike and blonde kid sprawled on the floor. I kneeled down and I shook him (gently) and he moved a bit.

"Dude! Are you okay!" As he turned to look at me, the world stopped. Those lively green eyes, spiked but soft hair, and eyebrows with a frown that complemented his face. It was him! I reached to touch his cheek but I felt nervous because if I touched him he would go away again. Apparently he saw what I was doing and he flinched from my touch.

"Sir, I'm quite alright, but thank you for your concern." He quickly got up but asked me, "Have we met before?" His voice was the same just a little high pitched. I examined him a bit and noticed that he looked so young! Like around thirteen.

"You don't remember me?" He shakes his head and then stared at his destroyed bike, and barely heard him say "bloody wanker".

"Um...I'll just be on my way now!" No! I won't lose him again! I blocked in front of him and he had confusion all over his face.

"Wait, look I really am sorry about this so how about I give you a to wherever you're going?" He looked thoughtful for a moment as if he was having a debate in his head. He looked back up at me.

"Okay.." We both got got in my car and drove and he was holding a container. "My name's Arthur, what's yours?"

"Call me Alfred." As we drove, I begun to feel happy for once. Like I was beginning to feel like my old self again.

Alfred POV Ends

Hehehe….Oh little England, one of your old friends found you, but it doesn't matter. In the end, the last thing you'll see is me as I eat your soul."

**Okay sorry if it took a while, and if some of you noticed how America and England confrontation was kind of rushed. Also it may be a while when I write chapter 4 because LizzyGamma2000 AND I are in VACATION(YAY NO SCHOOL!) but please be patient or not it's your choice.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading you're all wonderful! Please review, will appreciate it greatly! Oh, and happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	5. Spying and England is a Badass?

**Hello! As you can see we finally updated and we had some fun writing this one during lunch! Everyone thank LizzyGamma2000 and you can find her on Deviantart! Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Spying and England is a Badass?**

America dropped Arthur at his friend's place.

"Thanks for the lift Alfred."

"No problem dude! I am the hero! So do you think we can hang out sometime?" Arthur stared at the American awkwardly and gave a nervous smile.

"Um, I don't know. My mum isn't really a big fan of people almost killing me, but it was nice to meeting you Alfred." Arthur ran toward the house knocking loudly.

America gave a disappointed sigh and drove off.

**Next Day**

America called a World Meeting.

"America, what's so important that you called a World Meeting?" Asked Germany.

"I finally found England!" Squealed America and all the countries yelled, "WHAT?!"

"Where is he?"

"How is he?"

"Is he okay?"

"Why did he disappear?"

"When will we see him?"

"He's fine, but he the only problem is that he somehow turned into a kid and has amnesia." The British Isles tensed at the explanation. England being turned into a child and having amnesia wasn't the problem. It's about time the other countries got involved in this.

"Everyone, we think it's time for all of you to hear this." Scotland announced, ignoring America's comment, "It's about time!"

"Magic is real." Wales said, while everyone in the room were silent staring at the brothers.

"Uh...guys I don't think it's time to be talking about magic." Cana said in a whisper, the only countries that believed them were Norway and Romania because they had magic too.

"Magic is real! How do you explain England's a kid with amnesia?!" Everyone were looking at each other, nodding and agreeing. Germany looked back at the brothers.

"Very well, explain."

"We were born with magic. We've been keeping it low-key, but now we have a bigger problem." Scotland explained.

"What can be a greater problem than England-san being turned into a child?" Japan asked.

"Once England was young, he met a man named Korranus. He first approached him as naive and lonely, begging for a friend. England accepted him and so did we. We all taught him the secrets of our magic when he earned enough of our trust, but he became corrupted when he attempted to use our magic to purify the world of it's sins. Instead, the darkness of the world went into his heart, and it made him immortal." Ireland explained, and the countries were shocked. "Now he wants to destroy the world and then rebuild it in his own image."

"Ve? How do you guys know he's going to destroy the world?" Piped Italy.

"Cause he planned to do this once before and with England being out of the picture we'll be at our weakest because England defeated him single handedly." Ireland answered the Italian.

"Whoo! England's a badass that's so cool!" America cheered, while the other countries were WTF faces, ever since they met England, they always thought his magic was fake or sucked and now they hear he saved the world with his magic!?

Russia finally decided to speak and asked, "May I ask how a puny country like England could defeat this Korranus all on his own?"

Scotland smirked with a smug, "England knew Korranus the most and was very close to him. So naturally he knew his weaknesses and exploited it. He didn't need our help." All the countries awed.

"England is also the only one who knows to seal Korranus away in this." Wales shows everyone the small black box, which was falling apart. "If we don't have England, this will be the end for all of us." Everyone in the meeting started to panic and you could hear Italy scream, "Germany Germany I don't want the world end! Please Germany help me!"

"Everyone SHUT UP !" Shouted Germany, "It is settled, one of you finds England, you two go figure out some spell to dispatch this Korralus, Norway and Romania will join you! As for the rest of us, get your military ready and evacuate your people!" As everyone rushed out, it was settled that Wales would go for England.

"Hey Wales!'

"What is it America?" Wales said tiredly.

"Duh! Help you with England!" Wales gave him an irritated look.

"Fine. I guess it's fair, you did find him." America started to cheer and chanting he was the hero.

"Now I know why my brother always said you were annoying."

**Back with England**

Arthur sat behind the classroom playing with a pencil in his hand. 'History is so easy why do I bother taking it.'

"Arthur Kirkland! How did the Franco-Prussian war in 1876 end?" The history teacher, Mr. Louch noticed Arthur wasn't paying attention. So he decided to teach the little brat a lesson (a lesson get it! No...okay).

"France was defeated and lost Alsace Lorraine, while Prussia gained the German States." Arthur answered with ease.

Mr. Louch gritted his teeth, "Correct Mr. Kirkland but please try to pay attention." Mr. Louch then turned back to lecture the class.

Arthur's friend Henry who was sitting in front of him turned around to face Arthur.

"Mr. Grouch should've known better than to try to humiliate you like that." Arthur scoffed.

"It was more like he wanted to embarrass himself than me."

"You haven't changed at all my little England?"

'What!?' Arthur turned to look behind him to see no one there.

"What's wrong Arthur?" Henry asked, but Arthur just smiled back.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong at all." He assured his friend. As Arthur convinced himself he was hearing things, he saw a strand of blond hair move around the bushes.

**America and Wales**

America and Wales were both hiding in the same bush spying on England.

"Wales I can't see!" Whined America and the usually laid back Wales was growling and glaring heatedly the American country.

"Go look in another hiding place! Your fat body is crushing me!" America turned red with embarrassment.

"You're such a jerk! Fine, I'll go spy on England somewhere else!" As America was getting out of the bush Wales started to grab his arm.

"America wait he-"

"No way bro! You want space, I'll give you space!"

"You moron! You've been spotted!"

"What?" Blue eyes met forest green. England just spotted America spying on him. 'Oh shit!'

**With Arthur**

"Henry, remember the stranger that hit me with his car I talked about yesterday? Henry looked at Arthur with concern.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think he's stalking me now?" Arthur pointed at the window, "Look for yourself if you don't believe me!" Henry looked at the direction of Arthur's finger.

"You're right, I don't believe you."

"What?!" Arthur got up from his chair and got closer to the window. Alfred was gone, as if he disappeared. Unknown to him, America was hiding behind a tree.

" ! Get back to your seat!" Mr. Louch growled as Arthur glared back at him.

"Yes sir."

**Lunch**

America and Wales managed to sneak in the school and followed England to the cafeteria. They hid behind two trash bins and using binoculars.

"What are you two doing behind the trash bins?" A girl with auburn hair stared at the two countries the two countries with curiosity. America quickly pulled out a fake badge from his jacket.

"Well, you see we're investigating something in the school!" 'Yeah that makes sense.' Thought America, but the girl looked unconvinced.

"Then why were you two hiding for?"

"Duh, we're undercover!"

"Should I be concerned?"

"No." A new voice got in their conversation. Wales walked over to the girl. "Just go on by your day young miss." The girl couldn't stop staring at Wales. Wales noticed and asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No! I'll just be going now, and good luck on the investigation boys!" They saw the girl walk off and toward England's table where he was sitting with another girl and boy.

"Hey Rose!"

"Don't hey Rose me, I heard you got in an accident today."

"Oh, yeah..sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Rose sighed. "Well, at least you're alright. Did you get seriously hurt?"

"No, actually. I'm completely fine. My bike was wrecked, though."

Henry chimed in, "Yeah, and this blonde dude gave him a ride to my house and now Arthur thinks he's being stalked by him." He laughed hysterically.

"It's not funny Henry!" Arthur yelled, "Ever since I got run over, I feel like he's watching me."

Lilian, Henry's sister raised an eyebrow at him. "You're crazy Arty." She said jokingly.

"You know what's really crazy?" Rose asked, "Two men hiding behind trash cans, saying they're undercover agents."

"You mean, those two?" Henry pointed at two trash bins, but nothing was there. "But...but I just SAW them!"

"Oh no, now Arthur's craziness is contagious!" Lilian yelped.

"Shut up, Lilian!" Arthur growled.

**Wales and America**

"Who! That was close!" America turned to Wales and said, "But you suck at spying dude."

"Look who's talking! You were the one who was spotted." Wales shot back.

America glared at him, "Yeah right, but I'm the best spy here because I'm the hero!"

"Tch, the only best spy here is England...well, was England…" Wales looked sadly at the floor. America shared the same look."

"We're gonna bring him back." America looked back at the school. 'I promise England, I'm bringing you home.'

**I hope you like this chapter and I took a while finishing it cause I was slacking off and it's winter break. Please review and Merry Christmas and Happy New Years everybody!**


End file.
